scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stevenyuko/Castle information sites in Okinawa.
Castle Research Fall Coronet Ok, Well I have started me research on getting us a castle site. There are few with admissions and a few without. The main Website can be found at http://www.wonder-okinawa.jp/002/001/e_zkm_a.html for the Castles that fall under the heritage sites. As I find information and talk to each site and see what can be worked out, I will post follow ups here. The Castles Nakagusuku Castle Management / Inquiries *The Ruins of Nakagusuku Castle Site Management Association 503 Oshiro, Nakagusuku Village, Okinawa 901-2314 Japan Phone: (098)935-5719 Fax.(098)935-1146 *Kitanakagusuku Board of Education 435 Chunjun, Kitanakagusuku Village, Okinawa Prefecture 901-2392 Phone: (098)935-3773 *Lifelong Learning Section Nakagusuku Board of Education Lifelong Learning Section 190 Asato, Nakagusuku Village, Okinawa 901-2407 Japan Phone: (098)895-3707 GUIDE Viewing Hours: 8:30 AM - 5:30 PM Admittance until 5:00 PM (June-September 8:00AM-6:30PM Admittance until 6:00 PM) Open year-round Admission Groups: Over 20 persons Map http://www.wonder-okinawa.jp/002/001/images/e_05map.gif Zakimi Castle Management / Inquiries *Yomitan Village Board of Education Culture Promotion Section 708-6 Zakimi, Yomitan Village, Okinawa 904-0301 Japan Phone: (098)958-3141 GUIDE Viewing is Free of Charge Map http://www.wonder-okinawa.jp/002/001/images/e_03map.gif Katsuren Castle Management / Inquiries *Uruma city Board of Education, Education Dep. Culture section Address: 3047 Katsuren-Henna, Uruma City, Okinawa 904-2392 Japan Phone: (098)978-7245 *Katsuren Castle Rest Station Address: 3908 Katsuren-Haebaru, Uruma City, Okinawa 904-2311 Japan Phone: (098)978-7373 GUIDE Viewing is Free of Charge Map http://www.wonder-okinawa.jp/002/001/images/e_04map.gif Shikina-en Gardens Management / Inquiries *Shikinaen Garden Management Office 421-7 Maji, Naha City, Okinawa 902-0072 Japan Phone: (098)855-5936 *Naha City Board of Education Cultural Properties Division 3-25-1 Maejima, Naha City 900-8553 Japan Phone: (098)891-3501 USE GUIDE Garden Admittance Season: April 1 - September 30 Hours: 9:00 A.M. - 6:00 P.M. (Admittance until 5:30 P.M.) October 1 - March 31 Hours: 9:00 A.M. - 5:30 P.M. (Admittance until 5:00 P.M.) Holidays: Closed Wednesdays (Note that when holidays and Okinawa War Memorial Day fall on a Wednesday, that Thursday is a holiday) Note that there are also special holidays. Admission: Child is defined as those below Junior High School age Groups : over 20 persons Map http://www.wonder-okinawa.jp/002/001/images/e_10map.gif Shuri Castle Management / Inquiries *Okinawa International Marine Exposition Park Management Foundation Shuri Castle Park Management Center 1-2 Kinjo-cho, Shuri, Naha City, Okinawa 903-0815 Japan Phone: (098)886-2020 *Okinawa Prefecture Board of Education Culture Section 1-2-2 Izumizaki, Naha City, Okinawa 900-0021 Japan Phone: (098)866-2731 / (098)867-4350 *Naha City Board of Education Lifelong Learning Division Cultural Properties Section 3-25-1 Maejima Naha City, Okinawa 900-8553 Japan Phone: (098)891-3501 USE GUIDE Hours for areas that charge admission Admission fees cover the following areas: Seiden Main Hall, Houshin Gate, Nanden Bandokoro Hall, Shoin, Sasunoma, Hokuden Hall. Apr.-Jun. : 8:30 - 19:00 (Admittance until 18:30) Jul.-Sep. : 8:30 - 20:00 (Admittance until 19:30) Oct.-Nov. : 8:30 - 19:00 (Admittance until 18:30) Dec.-Mar. : 8:30 - 18:00 (Admittance until 17:30) Holidays Regular holidays of some areas in Shurijo Castle Park : First Wednesday & next day of July Admission Fees Admission fees are charged to enter the following areas: Seiden Main Hall, Nanden Bandokoro Hall, Shoin, Sasunoma, Hokuden Hall, Houshin Gate. Parking lot (Suimui-kan underground parking B1and B2 floors) Apr.-Jun. : 8:00 - 20:30 Jul.-Sep. : 8:00 - 21:30 Oct.-Nov. : 8:00 - 20:30 Dec.-Mar. : 8:00 - 19:30 Parking Fees: Small Cars: 310 Yen Full-size Cars: 940 Yen Wheelchairs can be provided for the elderly and disabled. Access to elevators and other facilities are barrier-free. Map http://www.wonder-okinawa.jp/002/001/images/e_06map.gif Category:Blog posts